No pasees por el mundo muggle sin un adulto responsable
by DoNotTouchMeYouMuggle
Summary: Lucius acepta ir a cenar con su primogénito y único hijo gay y su pareja. Al final Potter no se presenta y como era de esperarse, Lucius se pierde como un niño de cinco años. Mención de Drarry. Este fic obtuvo el 3er lugar en el Reto "visitando a los muggles", del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos"
**Este fic participa en el Reto temático de abril: Visitando a los muggles. Del foro** **El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos.**

Puedo explicarlo.

Me llegó un inbox invitándome a participar y después de leer la idea, no pude evitarlo. Sigo haciendo otras cosas, incluidos los drabbles. Pero esto es como un receso de todo eso. No me tardé mucho, por lo que no esperen una trama ingeniosa. El Drarry solo se menciona, en esta historia el principal es Lucius. My dear and handsome Lucius, al cual odio y amo por igual. De hecho es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre él, lo cual es raro...

 **Harry Potter no es mío y si lo fuera no sería la cosa magnifica que es ahora**.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **No pasees por el mundo muggle sin un adulto responsable**

 **.**

Cuando su primogénito y único hijo le dijo que era gay, se enorgulleció de su reacción.

Tan solo perdió la sensación de las piernas y tuvo que sentarse un buen rato. Mientras Draco le explicaba que, en efecto, estaba saliendo con un chico.

Fue cuando Lucius se preguntó _¿Quién en el puto mundo mágico había convertido a su retoño en… en…?_ Pero no se sintió listo para preguntar.

Aceptarlo le había costado un poco de tiempo, no tanto, considerando las miradas y amenazas de Narcissa. Contrario a la teoría popular, no había echado a Draco de casa. Simplemente se había puesto de pie, dirigido a su estudio y encerrado siete días, acompañado solamente de su fiel amigo _(el whiskey)._

Como dijo, se enorgullecía de su reacción.

Para el momento en que salió _(por fin)_ de su encierro autoimpuesto. Narcissa le comunicó que la pareja de su retoño vendría a cenar, por lo que se preparó.

Se puso su traje más serio, ensayó su cara más amenazante en el espejo, mientras Narcissa se reía y le hacía muecas. _(¿En serio se casó con esta mujer?)_ Su reacción a esa noche no le enorgulleció tanto. Despertando al día siguiente, después de haberse desmayado al ver a Harry _jodido_ Potter parado en medio de su estancia, junto a su hijo y sin que hubieran hechizos de por medio.

Ahora necesitaba remediar esa pérdida de dignidad, así que cuando su primogénito y único hijo gay, lo invitó a una cena, solo ellos, con la posibilidad _(más que posible, pensaba él)_ de que _(Eugh)_ _Harry_ se presentara. El dijo que sí.

Sintió crecer la sospecha cuando Draco _(su primogénito y único hijo gay, por si no había quedado claro)_ le dijo el nombre del lugar y dicho le había parecido extraño, pero lo dejó pasar. Fue entonces que Draco se ofreció pasar por él e ir juntos.

Lucius entrecerró los ojos al verlo llegar, pero Draco parecía estar normal. La ropa que llevaba sin embargo… _(¿Qué mierda?)_.

-Hola padre, tengo un obsequio.- dijo el menor, como quien no quiere la cosa. Pero Lucius pudo ver a través de su cara de _yo no lo hice_ que siempre lograba engañar a Narcissa, pero no a él.

-No.- dijo, reconociendo la procedencia de las ropas de su hijo, y por ende, su malévolo plan. Draco entonces uso la cara que ponía para conseguir escobas nuevas y se acercó un poco más, Lucius tragó grueso.- HE DICHO QUE NO.

.

* * *

.

Ahora refunfuñaba sentado en la mesa de un restaurante muggle, con los brazos cruzados y no haciendo un puchero _(diablos que no)_. Draco viraba los ojos cada cierto tiempo, mientras más y más féminas entraban al establecimiento, habiéndolos visto a través de las ventanas del mismo. El menor de los Malfoy sacó un extraño aparato de su bolsillo, suspirando con pesadumbre.

-Parece que Harry no vendrá.- a lo que Lucius bufó, internamente feliz de que el detestable de Potter no lo viera con tan lamentable aspecto.- Podemos ir a algún otro lado, creo que hay ciertos lugares interesantes cerca de aquí…

Lo único que Lucius quería era regresar a Malfoy Manor, ir a su habitación _(sin olvidar tomar antes su botella de whiskey)_ , recostar la cabeza en las piernas de su esposa para que le ayudara a recuperarse de la traumática experiencia que su propio hijo _(su primogénito y… como sea)_ lo había obligado a vivir. Pero en vez de eso asintió, dejando a Draco pagar la cuenta, a regañadientes, y mirando con curiosidad los extraños papeles y galleones que dejaba en una pequeña carpeta negra sobre la mesa.

Se puso de pie, al mismo tiempo que su hijo. Extrañando la sensación de su presuntuoso bastón, que al menos podría usar para golpear a esas criaturas callejeras y soltar algo del estrés que cargaba.

Al dirigirse a la puerta escuchó un suspiro colectivo seguido de quejas, que lo hicieron voltear. Cuando los chillidos comenzaron no pudo más que retroceder unos pasos, mirando a todos lados y sintiéndose objeto de todas y cada una de las miradas. Extrañas criaturas, los muggles…

-Vamos, padre.- dijo Draco, tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo hacia la salida. Al parecer sin percatarse del estado de perturbación de Lucius, ni las miradas hambrientas de las féminas del lugar. Más allá el Malfoy mayor pudo escuchar _"¿¡Padre!? ¡Oh por Dios parecen hermanos!"_ Sumado de chillidos de acuerdo. Lo que lo hizo parase más derecho, orgulloso de su bien cuidada apariencia. No pasaba treinta minutos en la mañana arreglándose para que unas mugrosas muggles no lo notaran. Además, Draco tenía que haberlo aprendido de alguien y siendo sinceros, aunque todos pensaran que fue de Narcissa…

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó, observando el nuevo recinto. Había extrañas cosas circulares y cajitas delgadas en lo que parecían repisas, tenían imágenes raras de gente que no se movía. Lucius se sentía un chiquillo. Una tonadita estaba sonando desde _quien sabe dónde_ , había libros, pequeños juguetes, una caja con hielo dentro… era un lugar de locos.

-Estoy buscando un reproductor de discos de vinilo, Harry encontró unos pero no tiene como escucharlos y pensé…- Lucius desconectó la voz de Draco de su cerebro hasta solo escuchar algo parecido a _blah blah blah_ , solía hacer lo mismo cuando el rubio menor era más pequeño y no paraba de hablar, como ahora _(viejos hábitos no mueren)_.

Se enfrascó en una ardua tarea de entender en qué consistía la _nevera_ , como Draco muy elocuentemente la había llamado antes de que dejara de prestarle atención. Cuando alzó la mirada para preguntarle qué contenían las bolsitas coloridas (lejanamente parecidas a los dulces de Honeydukes) Draco ya no estaba. Tragó grueso mientras disimuladamente miraba alrededor, no había rastro de Draco.

Salió del establecimiento pensando que tal vez su insufrible retoño se estaba vengando por haberlo estado ignorando, pero afuera solo había muggles y más muggles pasando y chocando con él. Oyó uno que otro insulto hacia sí, lo que lo hizo estar a punto de sacar la varita y maldecir a todos. Contrario a esto, decidió juntar su dignidad y buscar el callejón oscuro más cercano para aparecerse, siguiendo a la muchedumbre.

 _Mientras tanto, en la tienda de música:_

-Padre, parece que no tienen, pero me han dicho de un lugar que… _¿Padre?_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Tal vez_ , solo _tal vez_ , estaba entrando un poco en pánico. Las masas no lo dejaban parar a tomar aire, mucho menos dejaban que se escabullera a algún callejón oscuro. Y cuando por fin pudo salir de la multitud _(a trompicones, aunque no quisiera admitirlo)_ , terminó frente a un lugar extraño, igual de lleno. Había muchas luces y objetos gigantes que _pudieron_ haber llamado un poco su atención _(pero que alguien lo probara)._ En su camino hacia lo que parecía la entrada, no se dio cuenta de que las personas se le quedaban mirando y murmuraban entre ellas. Una chica de ropa extraña le pidió _su boleto_ , y él la miró extrañado. Ella, quien no lo había virado a ver antes, parecía a punto de gritarle, pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos y dijo algo como _la casa invita_ , abriendo una pequeña rejilla de metal. Lucius levantó las cejas mientras lentamente seguía su camino, observando todo el lugar. Niños corriendo por aquí y por allá, gente gritando y riendo, el lugar estaba dejando de agradarle cuando una persona tocó su hombro.

-Disculpe señor, ¿Necesita ayuda?- _¿Ayuda, él? JA_. Ni siquiera se dignó a contestarle, y siguió su camino. Pero la chica insistió.- Ya veo, no habla bien el español. PUE-DO A-YU-DAR-LO… ¡Ya se! ¿Subiremos a un juego, le parece? JUE-GO

Lucius la miró pálido. ¿Estaba enferma? ¿Era contagioso? Tenía que largarse de ahí ahora mismo. Estaba a punto de decirle que era una retrasada cuando la chica lo jaló y arrastró a una de las imponentes cosas gigantes.

.

* * *

.

-¿Cómo que no está aquí?- preguntó el rubio, después de haber hecho un berrinche a su madre sobre padres negligentes, desinteresados, que abandonaban a sus hijos en tiendas.

-No ha venido desde que te lo llevaste.- dijo Narcissa, Lucius era bien capaz de haber escapado, pero hubiera venido directo a sus brazos. Estaba solamente un poco preocupada. Luego una idea pasó por su cabeza.- ¿Lo buscaste?- inquirió, entrecerrando a los ojos de su retoño.- ¿O solo asumiste que se fue?- Draco la miró como si lo hubiera insultado _(para después poner la cara de_ yo no lo hice _de la que Lucius hablaba)_.

-Claro que si, madre…- dijo, sacando su varita y mirándola desinteresadamente.- ¿Sabes? Olvide que Harry me espera para cenar… _¡Me voy!_

-¡Apenas son las cinco de la tarde! _¡DRACO!_ \- pero Draco ya había desaparecido.

.

* * *

.

Mientras tanto, Lucius vaciaba el contenido de su estómago en un basurero. La chica detrás de él se disculpaba profusamente e incluso hacía reverencias. Cada vez que Lucius miraba sobre su hombro con intención de insultarla _(matarla también era una opción)_ , lo pensaba mejor y volvía a meter la cabeza al cubo, pues las arcadas no paraban.

Cuando la tortura terminó, la chica, llamada Lucy _(por lo que había escuchado)_ lo llevó a un lavabo y le tendió unos dulces muy extraños que a regañadientes se llevó a la boca. Sabían a menta y estaban un poco pegajosos. La chica lo miró extrañada cuando se dio cuenta de que se los había tragado, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

El rubio se dirigió a la salida, con la mano en el estómago, aún sintiendo un poco de nauseas. La chica lo miraba arrepentida, siguiéndolo de cerca en caso de que necesitara asistencia.

 _-¿¡Padre!?_

La mirada de Lucius se iluminó, como si hubiera visto un oasis en el desierto. Mientras miraba como Draco se acercaba a donde estaban _(ya afuera del sitio de torturas)_ , intercambiaba palabras con la chica y ésta le entregaba algo, haciéndolo reír a carcajadas.

-Bueno, un placer conocerte Draco, y a usted también señor…- empezó diciendo la chica, pero Lucius solo negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.- Claro… ¡Espero nos visiten de nuevo! – gritó, para luego regresar corriendo al exageradamente iluminado lugar.

-No quiero volver Draco, no me hagas volver por favor.- decía el Malfoy mayor mientras Draco lo jalaba del brazo.- Los odio, los odio a todos…

-Está bien, padre.-luchaba por decir el rubio, sin aguantar demasiado la risa, aún mirando lo que la chica le había entregado. Resoplando de risa cada cierto tiempo.- No puede haber estado tan mal…- a lo que Lucius respondió poniéndose verde.

En las manos de Draco, la foto de un aterrorizado Malfoy Padre experimentando por primera vez lo que era un montaña rusa.

FIN.

.

* * *

.

No me pregunten por que Lucius no usa su varita, se supone que esto es una locura. Aunque podría decirse que estando frente a muggles no puede pero _vamos_ , es Lucius.

La foto, esa típica que te toman cuando vas bajando la montaña rusa y puede que salgas bien o te veas como que estás bajando al infierno.

Espero que Narcissa nunca conozca a la chica muggle, yo le corto los brazos por tocar lo que es MÍO.

Lucy, Lucius jaja ¿Entendieron?

Como sea, espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, dudas, críticas y sugerencias bienvenidas.

 _ **Donot:)**_


End file.
